


Bottom Lance Week 2020

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cam Show, Clone Sex, College AU, Come Inflation, Crying, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Klance smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Fixation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Restraints, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Toys, Uniform Kink, Xenophilia, bottomlanceweek, klance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: Smutty one shots of our blue/red paladin getting absolutely wrecked. Whats not to love?Day 1: Klance Cum Inflation/toysDay 2: Klance Cam Show/PraiseDay 3: Shance Clones/AphrodisiacDay 4: Klance Crying/Oral FixationDay 5: KinKlance Exhibitionism/Somnophilia
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Ryan Kinkade/Lance, Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Others to be added, Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Comments: 27
Kudos: 555





	1. Day 1: Toys/Cum Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates about my writing and to read drabbles I post. I'm very active over there https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts

Lance was abused. Flushed, tied tightly to a bed, spit drooling out around the gag in his mouth, chest heaving, eyes glassy, and ass filled to the brim with cum. Keith’s cum to be exact. After almost two hours of nonstop fucking Lance felt stuffed. He couldn’t possibly take anymore. His cock ached, hanging heavy on his stomach, not even leaking at this point he’d cum so many times, “God you look so good…” Keith mumbled as he ran his hands up Lance’s stomach, he relished in the feeling of those convulsing muscles under his finger tips, “Such a good boy.”

“Ngh…”, Lance moaned softly around the gag. He jerked against the restraints when Keith pulled out a vibrator and began teasing it along the side of Lance’s cock. Up and down, up and down, smirking as Lance scrunched his eyes and tried to keep it together. Layer upon layer of drying cum sat on his stomach, and Keith wanted nothing more than to see another layer join it. That was his favorite sight after all, Lance covered in cum. And Lance loved it too, he was Keith’s little cum whore. Which is why tonight was all about it.

Lance spasmed and came again as the vibe pressed mercilessly against the head of his cock. He bucked his hips as spurts painted across his skin, wrists rubbed raw at this point from all the straining. Keith gave him a small repreve after that, only gently pushing against the diamond base of the plug keeping Keith’s loads inside of him, “You almost ready baby? M’gonna fuck you again.” Lance looked at him with lidded eyes as he heaved and nodded. 

Keith pulled the plug out and quickly sheathed himself back inside Lance’s tight hole. He fucked in and out of him at a brutal pace, giving Lance the rough fucking like he so rightfully deserved. He always felt good, always, but with the many loads of cum in his ass he felt impossibly tighter. He could tell that with every push of his cock the cum was pushing against Lance’s prostate. Lance only ever curled his toes when Keith was hitting his prostate, and his toes were curled so tightly Keith thought he was going to start cramping. Thankfully he didn’t, and took another load of Keith’s cum inside him, and with this Keith saw something that almost made him go feral. Lance’s stomach started filling out and bulging. Keith pressed a hand to the small bump and Lance moaned, “Fucking look at you- so full of my cum you’re bursting. Think you can take some more?”

And take more Lance did. So much more that he swelled as far as he physically could, stomach bulging as if he’d gained five pounds. He bucked against Keith’s cock, and when it was finally over, Keith pulled out and streams of white hot cum came with him, dripping down from Lance’s hole to his thighs and pooling beneath him on the bed. The sight was just about the single hottest thing he’d ever seen. “So good… such a good cock slut. Made to take cock- made to be a filthy little bottom bitch. So full of my cum… Such a good boy.” Keith told him as he finished Lance’s hard cock off with a hand job for a final time before the night would be over. Soon, Lance came with a sharp cry, and Keith cradled him all night long. He was such a good boy, he did such a good job. And it was definitely something they would be doing again soon.


	2. Day 2: Cam Show/Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam Show/ Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super active on twitter so go ahead and follow me over there to read more drabbles and such https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

Originally, when Lance created an onlyfans account, it was to watch porn. Freshly eighteen and stupid he decided on the off chance his parents took a look at his debit card purchases it would be safer to see a charge from onlyfans rather than a site they would actually recognize like pornhub. And the account did wonders for him, provided jerk off material when he desperately needed it because he wasn’t in a relationship and wasn’t comfortable enough having his first time be some anonymous hookup. So for the rest of high school, Lance was content. He’d even been so emboldened by one of the videos to buy his first dildo. 

It wasn’t big or special. It was a thin blue silicone cylinder, no more than three inches in length, but it pleased him far more than his fingers had. And it opened him up to the wondrous world of sex toys. And when he got to college, and had his own place and credit cards, he purchased dozens more. He had an impressive collection of dildos ranging from his small blue one all the way to a knotted cum spouting specialty dildo he custom ordered- that one had quickly become his favorite when he suctioned it to the shower wall and rode the fuck out of it. 

Eventually, Lance’s sex toy addiction had become expensive. His job was fine, but a movie theatre box office attendant only paid so much while he was also juggling school. And school was expensive too, of course his family helped but he had to take care of things like groceries and toiletries so needless to say, Lance was in the market for another source of income. 

He hadn’t even thought about creating an only fans page in the beginning. Really, he’d been looking into either getting a higher paying job or selling some stuff on ebay that he didn’t use anymore. But it was some douchebag from his chem class that had made some offhand remark about his girlfriend having an ass like a porn star. And so the idea popped into his head, porn. He posted his first video that night. It was simple, just him from the waist down jerking himself off. He’d created a twitter account and posted a short gif of it with the link to subscribe for the full video, and to his surprise he got a couple subscribers. It wasn’t any hugely impressive number, but 11 people paying 10 dollars a month was still an extra $110 in his pocket. So his videos became a weekly thing. 

And people ate it up, they loved him and he loved being loved. He’d post a ton of things on his page, from him riding a dildo, to him getting pounded by a mechanical fucking machine his loyal subscriber Redmarmora had bought for him. Over time he’d amassed quite a following. So much so that he was able to quit his job at the theatre. $3900 a month. It was perfect, and he’d amassed almost $1000 on top of that in tips thanks to his monthly livestreams. 

Tonight, the first wednesday of the month, was stream night. Lance had prepped himself and worked up for the monster cock he’d planned to take that night. It was his newest dildo, and it was the biggest one he’d had to date. He couldn’t contain his excitement when he’d flipped on the camera and greeted his viewers, “Tonight I’m going to use this bad boy. Redmarmora this is dedicated to you.”, He smiled though no one could see it since he kept his face out of the camera. Redmarmora had been with him since the beginning, one of his first subscribers and almost a year later he was still here and spoiling Lance with tons of fun toys. Lance had fantasized about what he might look like, in all honesty he was probably some sixty year old freak who loved the thought of ‘young twink takes it up the ass’, but nonetheless Redmarmora’s comments and gifts had won him a small place in Lance’s heart. 

**RedMarmora:** I’m glad you like it, good boy

Keith watched from his computer screen as BabyBlueLions fingers wrapped around the cock and he spoke softly, “I love it.” His voice always sounded so good. Like sweet honey dripping from a hive. Keith smirked and shucked his pants off as he settled into his sheets for the show. A year ago, if you had told Keith he’d be spending hundreds of dollars and jacking off regularly to a guy he didn’t even know, Keith would have laughed in your face and kept walking. But then he’d found Blue’s profile.  
It was an accident really, he was searching up twinkies on twitter because Shiro had told him that there was some viral video going around he should take a look at, but instead of typing twinkies he’d hit search too early and was on the twink page instead. The very first tweet was a ten second clip of Blue with a dildo shoved up his ass as he came with no hands on his own cock. And as they say, curiosity killed the cat, so instead of looking for the twinkies meme Shiro had wanted to show him, Keith found the guys only fans and subscribed. He told himself he was only going to do the one month and then cancel, just watch all the content, get off, and get out. That didn’t wind up happening.

Instead he’d been drawn in by that lithe and supple body, that fat ass, and those perky nipples, that tan skin that let him fantasize about Lance from his Astronomy class. It all kept him on lock. He loved watching Blue, his soft moans were so pretty. His slender fingers looked so good around his dick. And that tight hole looked delicious as it was spread wide around a cock. It was only two months into his subscription when he’d started buying Blue things off of his wishlist. He just loved the happy swell in Blue’s voice when he would reveal a new toy for him to play with. He’d get personalized videos with the toys he sent sometimes, usually if it was a particularly expensive one. That mechanical fucking machine had landed him a 30 minute personal video in which Blue edged himself and came with a shout of Keith’s username. Best $1000 he ever spent. 

Blue finally began to suction the base of the new dildo against the wall. Keith had learned through watching all of his videos he always prepped off camera. When he started the stream it was always amazing to see his hole slick with lube and puffy from his fingers. It gave Keith some sort of pavlovian response, salivating and wishing it was in front of him, right there for him to suck, lick, and fuck into as he pleased. Instead though he would have to settle for video and his fleshlight. 

Blue lowered onto his dildo slowly, his hole practically sucking it inside of him. Keith lowered the fleshlight onto his own dick, keeping it in pace with Blue’s rocking hips. If he tried, he could imagine it was him, and that those moans were Lance’s. 

“F-fuck…”, Lance moaned as the dildo pressed right against his prostate. He groaned, “Feels… so fucking good. Red, this is the- hgn… the best one yet.” he moaned, cock hanging heavy between his legs. 

**RedMarmora:** I’m glad

 **RedMarmora:** Such a good boy, taking it so well

That was part of Lance’s favorite part, the compliments, the praise. All the comments made him preen and moan. He loved being good, he wanted to be good for all his fans and subscribers. And boy did the comments flood in.

**Kerrlmo:** You look amazing

 **Bluestan201:** Such a good slut

 **Pussies4lyfe:** Pretty cock

 **cocknballin:** You’re a great whore- watching you take cock is amazing

 **EZLS:** What cock hungry slut put two dicks in bet you’d look so good speared on two dicks

 **User10342241:** wish I was there and fucking you ur the best bottom bitch Ive ever seen

And it fueled Lance, all the words, the pretty, the good, the best. It made him feel like he was on top of the world, and while he enjoyed the degradation too- being called a slut and a whore -sometimes he just wanted someone to tell him how great he was without a name in there. Red was always there to indulge him. 

**RedMarmora:** What a perfect hole

 **RedMarmora:** Your moans sound amazing, could listen to them all day

 **RedMarmora:** so pretty all the time

 **RedMarmora:** can’t even see your face and I know your beautiful

Lance preened at the comments, he focused solely on Red’s words, “Red… Fuck- keep… Mgn!” Lance moaned. He was met with another slew of praises from Red, telling him how good he was, how amazing he was. Telling him how if he were there with him he’d treat him and reward him like the good boy he was. Lance came with a cry, cum painting across his bed as more comments and tips rolled in telling him what an amazing job he did taking that huge dick. He sat on for another moment, panting heavily and coming down from that insane high, “Thank you all for tonight… god that felt so good.”, He plugged his socials and signed off, shutting his laptop and flopping onto his bed. 

He put the dildo on his night stand and rolled over to check his phone. Sure enough there were tons of twitter notifications from people following or liking his last tweet, some even commenting about the stream that just ended. He smiled at all the praise over his last show. Yep, getting an only fans was one of the best decisions Lance ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super active on twitter so go ahead and follow me over there to read more drabbles and such https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	3. Day 3: Clones/Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shance! Clones and Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter, I'm super active over there and its the best way to interact with me! I also post fun drabbles sometimes https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Typical abandoned planet, a real get in, get the stuff, get out kinda thing. And it had started off that way too. Coran had sent the paladins down with a perfect map to exactly where they needed to do. He’d given them the proper tool to extract the needed material for the ship. And everything was going swimmingly. That was until a giant flower monster popped out of the ground and began attacking them.

Immediately the paladins got to work fighting it, Hunk’s bayard coming in very handy in zapping its vines to shreds. However it was able to regenerate them and that proved to be the biggest problem. It quickly overwhelmed the paladins, pinning Keith and Pidge down to the ground while it swiped at the rest of them. From the castle ship Coran and Allura launched an attack. They fired shot after shot at the plant, hitting it every so often but nothing landed. It wasn’t until Shiro was able to charge right at its center with his arm charged that they were able to take it down. 

It’s center must have been its weakest point, Lance deduced watching as the vines and leaves convulsed and disintegrated before completely exploding, “Shiro!” The paladins shouted, worried for their leader who was right in the center of a pretty dangerous looking explosion.

“Oh my god- Shiro!” Lance screamed rushing forward towards him. Shiro looked up, coughing and waving the dust out of his face before turning to Lance, eyes wide, “Are you okay?” Lance asked worriedly. He fell to his knees beside the black paladin and wrapped his arms around him to help him stand.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. It doesn’t really, I didn’t feel anything.” He revealed. Lance only frowned.

“Your helmet, the visor is cracked. We need to get you out of here and to the med bay, Coran said the air on this planet could be toxic.” Lance, with the help of the rest of the paladins, got Shiro back to the lions and onto the castle. Immediately he was taken to Coran to get checked out.

Shiro insisted he felt fine, but Coran still insisted on doing a full scan of his vitals. And it was a good thing he did. Apparently Shiro had inhaled some weird alien spores and they were making their way through his bloodstream. Coran was adamant that Shiro wasn’t going to die, that if they were the toxic particles he would have already croaked, but he also made it clear that he wasn’t exactly sure what the spores were going to do. They could do nothing, they could make him sprout horns, it was a complete mystery. The paladins agreed to take shifts hanging around with Shiro, just in case something were to happen, then someone was there to help. And while Shiro wasn’t particularly happy about it, he wasn’t completely opposed.

For the first couple of hours they all thought they were in the clear, that nothing was gonna happen and they were all being overly cautious for absolutely nothing. They were wrong. In the middle of Keith’s shift- Shiro duplicated. Fully split into two complete Shiros. And on their way to the med bay, it happened two more times. Fully freaking out, and plus three Shiro’s, there was nothing Coran could do. There was technically nothing _wrong_ with the Shiro’s other than the spores. None of theme seemed to have any ill intentions, in fact they were perfect carbon copies of Shiro, memories and everything. It kinda freaked Lance out if he was being completely honest. 

It was difficult enough having one Shiro around, with his perfect sculpted body and his heart of gold. Now there were four? Four fucking Shiro’s with great asses and bright smiles, and Lance was supposed to just be okay? He was supposed to just sit there and pretend like everything was okay? Like there wasn’t four beefcakes sitting five feet from him and he didn’t want to ride them all into the sunset. Sure, yeah, that’s realistic.

Lance’s turn for ‘Shiro watch’ came soon enough, and he thought he could do it. He thought he could make it, but then Shiro clone #4 started panting and sweating heavily. Lance thought maybe this was him about to disappear, and he’d admit he was going to mourn the loss, but he thought also maybe it was for the best. However he soon became increasingly worried when one by one _all_ of the Shiro’s started becoming erratic, “Shiro, are you okay?” Lance asked softly as he moved to take his temperature with his hand, much like his mother did when he was a child. 

“I… Mgn…”, And Lance froze. Because that wasn’t an ‘I don’t feel well’, or a ‘help me I’m sick’ moan. That was a full fledged sexual moan. And boy did it do things to Lance. 

“Lance…”, A Shiro clone moaned softly from behind him.

“Lance do you know how pretty you are?” Another one said from beside him.

“Lance, do you know how strong you are?” the last clone spoke.

“I… uh- what? Shiros, are you all okay? Should I get Coran?”

“I’m, fuck…” A clone moaned squeezing softly at Lance’s thigh. Lance jumped back with a squeak landing in the original Shiro’s lap. He could feel Shiro tented in his pants. He was rock hard and hot against Lance’s ass. 

“Lance, shit… oh god.” Original Shiro moaned as he felt Lance’s weight press against his cock. 

“Sh-shiro?” Lance questioned as the three clones looked at him with a hunger he’d never seen before.

“Tell me no right now and then run- I, we’re so hot Lance… I need it, please go, I don’t want to hurt you.” Shiro whispered in his ear. Lance felt a liquid pool in his stomach. 

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” He asked softly. This definitely caught the attention of the clones as they quickly surrounded Lance, their breathing heavy as it was clear they struggled to keep their calm.

“Lance I… are you sure? I, I don’t know what’s happening to me, I need it so bad, please tell me you’re sure.”

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m sure.” He whispered, grinding down onto Shiro’s clothed cock, “I want this.”

Immediately the clones were on him. One hand a thumb working his lips apart, the two others working on his pants and shirt while Shiro latched his mouth to Lance’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. Shiro bucked up into Lance’s ass as he did, he felt hot all over. He didn’t know what was happening, only that his head was swimming and he needed to cum- _now_. He imagined his clones were feeling the same, they all had that hungry look in their eyes. 

Lance mewled as a Shiro clone shoved his fingers fully inside his mouth, commanding that Lance suck on them, and Lance… oh Lance was wonderfully receptive to the Shiro’s. He became pliant and willing so easily, running his tongue all along those fingers and letting the shiro beneath him hump up as he pleased. He was a perfect little rag doll in all the Shiro’s hands. Shiro Clone 2 began rucking Lance’s shirt up across his stomach, trailing his hands across the smooth expanse of skin, “You’re so beautiful…” He whispered before attaching his lips to Lance’s nipple, sucking eagerly. Lance mewled around Shiro Clone 1’s fingers, nearly biting on them as teeth sunk into the brown bud on his chest.

“That’s it baby, yeah, just a little more.” The first clone encouraged as the third clone dragged Lance’s pants from his legs. His underwear left nothing to the imagination, not when it was that tight and Lance was that hard.

“God I can’t wait to fuck that ass…” Clone 3 smirked. He was met almost instantly with backlash from the other two clones, claiming that it would be them who got to take Lance’s ass first.

“I…” Lance panted as he released the fingers from his mouth, “I want the original Shiro first- but… I can take- Mng… I can go more than once.” All the Shiro’s seemed to like that idea. Especially the original Shiro who told the other Shiro’s they’d better start working Lance open now before he damn near lost his mind. He kept himself busy by pulling Lance into a searing kiss, shoving his tongue in that warm mouth and dominating Lance with its power. The kiss was so all encompassing Lance didn’t even notice his underwear being removed until it was gone. And suddenly, those wet fingers he’d been sucking on came back with a vengeance, ripping their way into his ass.  
“Shiro!” Lance screamed as three fingers roughly entered him.

“Don’t act like you can’t take it.” One Shiro spoke.

“Don’t act like you’ve never done this before.” Another added.

“We’ve seen you Lance. In the showers.” The third Continued.

“Seen how you fuck yourself on your fingers.”

“Seen how you split yourself open and moan our name.”

“We’ve been so close to coming in.”

“To giving you the real thing, giving you what you want.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“S-shiro… F-fuck, I… Ah…” He moaned deliciously as fingers wormed their way into his ass. The original Shiro held him steady on his lap. He kept strong hands on Lance’s toned thighs, making sure they stayed spread apart for his clones to work. Each passing moment he seemed to get hotter. So hot that his clothes felt like they were burning, especially when Lance was so delectably naked above him. He looked at all his smooth skin, exposed for his viewing, and every late night fantasy he’d ever had played over and over in his head. How he wanted to mark and marr every inch of him, claim him, _just wreck him_ for anyone else. 

“That’s it baby, take it.”

“You’re ass is so hungry.”  
“Want my cock in there so bad.”

The Shiros continued to praise him before the fingers were removed, “Ready for the real thing?” the real Shiro asked slowly in his ear. All Lance could manage was a nod and the smallest squeak of a yes but it was music to Shiro’s ears. Fast as lightning Lance was being pulled from that comfy lap and manhandled by three sets of strong hands. He looked back towards the real Shiro, the one he’d touched himself at night thinking about, and saw him ripping his clothes off with such fever it was almost frightening. Shiro’s cock sprang free, and Lance had always suspected Shiro was hung, but nothing could have prepared him for this. This was the biggest dick he’d seen outside of porn, and it was _wet_. Shiro was hard, heavy, and leaking all over the place. It had Lance salivating.

Suddenly those hands on his back bent him over, presenting his ass for Shiro, the tip of his cock already poking at Lance’s entrance. The real Shiro took Lance’s hips in his hands, rubbing soothing circles into them, as if he felt bad for what he was about to do and was trying to offer some sort of apology. But it was hard to feel apologetic when he was so desperate for release. He went in slowly, enjoying Lance’s long drawn out mewls of pleasure that quickly turned to screams as he gained confidence and sped up. When he bottomed out he felt like he could feel every inch of Lance’s insides. He was so warm, so wet, so willing. The perfect little fuck toy. 

Lance’s mouth hung open as Shiro grabbed his arms and used them as leverage to fuck into him with earnest, “Ah!” His moans echoed throughout the room, and he was sure anyone walking past the door would hear them, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care. Not when it felt this _good_. 

He didn’t even comprehend or register the Shiro clones for the first moments of Shiro’s earnest fucking. Only when he had three leaking and heavy cocks positioned at his mouth did he refocus on the fact that there were other things besides the dick in his ass, “Open wide for us.”

“Gonna suck on us like a good slut?”

“That’s a good little cockwhore, take it all.”

“Take everything we give you.”

Soon there were no words, only grunts, groans, and obscene squelches. Lance was being thoroughly used and fucked within an inch of his life, and it was amazing. The clones finished first. One by one inside his mouth and on his face. Each load seemed bigger than the last.

“What a little cum slut.”

“You like that baby?”

“We’ve got tons more for you”

But when the _real_ Shiro got close that was when Lance almost started to cry. Shiro was brutal in his thrusts, each one aimed right at his prostate. Each one faster and harder than the rest, “Shiro! Shir-o! Shiro, More! I need it! Please, give me more- give me more!” 

“You want more? I’ll give you more- I’m gonna give you my cum and you’re going to take it, and then you’re gonna take it again- and again, and again until we’re satisfied.”, It was new to Shiro too, speaking like this, he’d never been so vocal and dominant in bed. Lance certainly wasn’t complaining though so he’d no intentions of toning it down. But it felt so right, whatever was happening to him felt so good, so unbelievably good.

“Shiro… God- Oh fuck, What, _What the fuck is **happening**_?” Lance asked as he felt himself reaching his climax.

“I… I don’t know- but I, god if I don’t keep fucking you m’gonna explode.” He responded pulling Lance back into his lap and bouncing him hard on his cock. The new angle was all Lance needed, and he spilled all over his own lap. The clone Shiros watched him like he was the second coming of Jesus. Each one biting their lips and jerking themselves back to hardness, eagerly awaiting their turn to fuck him.

Feeling Lance squeeze down on him sent him over the edge, and he unloaded into Lance’s ass. So much so that even before he pulled out some of the cum was seeping out around his cock. He pulled out, and Shiro will never be able to get the sight of Lance’s weeping hole out of his brain. It’s burned there, forever etched into his memory, “F-fuck… It’s, it’s not enough. I need- again…”, and Lance was more than willing. Each of the clones taking their turns and then some. Lance was a ragdoll by the end of it. Cover and coated head to toe in cum, bites and bruises marred his skin just as Shiro had so wished to do, and when he finally felt satiated, the clones disappeared. They left no trace of themselves except for the white streaks on and in Lance. 

Lance all but collapsed in Shiro’s arms when they were gone, and through his guild Shiro had to carry Lance to the med bay and explain to everyone not only what happened to the other Shiros, but what happened to Lance. Not a fun time to say the least. Eventually, they learned that what Shiro had in his system turned out to be an aphrodisiac, and the clones were just some weird side effect of it. Lance wound up spending around 3 dobashes in a pod, it cleaned him, scarred the bleeding bite marks, and helped ease any soreness he might have. Shiro was right there to catch him when he fell out. And thankfully the team was content to let them talk this one out on their own. 

And, yes they did talk… a little… but the majority of the night was spent without words. But neither would have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter, I'm super active over there and its the best way to interact with me! I also post fun drabbles sometimes https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Day 4: Crying/Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance, Crying/Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates about my writing and to read drabbles I post. I'm very active over there https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts

Lance McClain from an early age always needed to be doing something with his mouth. He wasn’t sure where the need started, maybe it was that his parents had given him a pacifier the moment he came out of the womb. Maybe it was just a habit developed over time. Whatever it was, Lance needed to be doing something with his mouth.   
Throughout his life, he’d had many outlets. When he was too old for his pacifier, he started to suck his thumb. It was comforting. And he would often use his index finger to play with the peach fuzz above his lip. Eventually however, his parents told him he needed to give up the thumb sucking. He was getting too old, and ruining his teeth. He stopped, reluctantly. But the option was stop or braces, and from what he’d heard the latter was much worse. The problem arose soon in which he found himself needing _something_. He felt like he was always on edge, and for the better half of a year he was miserable and couldn’t figure why. He found himself sneaking his thumb into his mouth when he was alone, at least he could fall asleep peacefully. 

Over the years however he’d learn to cope without it. He’d taken to biting his nails for a couple months in middle school, but quickly needed to find something else as the short nails didn’t allow for the perfect manicure. When he got to the Garrison he’d found that sucking candy worked best. He discovered it by accident. One day he’d gotten terribly sick and while he was miserable in his bed Hunk had offered him a cough drop. He’d sucked that cough drop until it was gone, and then another, and another. And even when he wasn’t sick, he’d found himself buying cough drops. He’d then discovered that sucking candies provided the same effect sans the cough negating medicine. So he got all the benefits of busying his mouth, without the numbness. Win win. 

For a while it seemed like he would never have to worry about his little mouth issue ever again. He’d found what he needed to satiate himself and that would be it. But he hadn’t anticipated being flung into space with no return home date in sight. Now thankfully for Lance, he never left the Garrison without candy. And in preparation for what he’d assumed was going to be a long night of fun and partying, he’d shoved a whole new 5 oz bag of Jolly Ranchers in his coat. If he played his cards right, maybe it would last him a couple weeks. And it did. But then he ran out.

It was torture for days after that. He found himself chewing on his lip, ruining his nails, or even sucking on a spoon. Anything to keep his thumb out of his mouth. He’d come so far with his thumb sucking problem, the last thing he needed was space to throw back all his progress. And yeah, maybe that was a silly thing to hold onto, but he didn’t know if he’d ever see his parents again. And they’d fought so often about him sucking his thumb, he didn’t want to backtrack. 

Lance did wind up asking Coran if Alteans had anything similar to jolly ranchers, and it turns out they did. It didn’t taste nearly as sweet, but it was something Lance could suck on throughout the day, and the castle ship made them. So he was content. He was calm again, and he didn’t worry. Then he died.

Then he died, and they lost the castle. Then they found out Shiro had died. Then that stupid game show where the entire team made Lance feel like he didn’t belong. He curled on his bed in the back of Red. He tried to sleep, he really did. But he _couldn’t_. No matter what he did he wanted to curl up and sob. He wanted to go home. He didn’t want to be here, with these people. These people who clearly didn’t care about him. These people who let him feel stupid. Who left. Who let him die. Somewhere in his thoughts, his thumb had drifted up to his mouth, and he sucked it gently. It instantly made him feel better. Brought him back to when he was a kid, and his biggest worry was why his macaroni necklace attracted so many bugs. It made slow tears fall from his eyes. 

“Lance? Lance are you in here?” A knock came on his door. He startled up at the voice, his thumb still stuck in his mouth, like it was glued there. He was afraid to take it out, “The teams been trying to call you. Lance…” Keith said again. When for the second time, Lance gave no response, hoping Keith would take his wolf and leave. No such luck. Instead Keith teleported right into the same room as Lance. He furrowed his brows seeing Lance’s tear stricken face. Though Lance tried to hide it. Tried to rip his thumb from his mouth and bury his head in his hands before he caught a glimpse. It didn’t work.

Keith strode over to the bed, sitting at the end of the bed and placing a hand on Lance’s ankle, “Do you wanna talk about it?” And no, Lance didn’t want to talk about it. Not when Keith would just so obviously tell him off.

“Are you homesick?” Keith asked softly. Lance still refused to answer, “It’s, it’ll be okay…” He rubbed his hand on Lance’s ankle, as if that was supposed to make him feel better, “We’ll be back on Earth soon,” And they’re bringing a war with them, “And you’ll see you’re family,” If they’re still alive, “It hurts, I get it-”

“No you don’t.” Lance snapped. He glanced over at Keith seeing his wide eyes filled with some semblance of hurt, and he’s ashamed to admit part of him felt good knowing that he could inflict some pain back on Keith, “You don’t get any of it. Everyone you love is sitting in the black lion, everyone in the universe thinks you’re smart- if you died people would care. You don’t get to sit here and act like you understand. Cause you _don’t_.” And though he fought so hard to fight them back, the tears came streaming down his face, “I can’t do this anymore- I just _can’t_.” He sobbed.

“Oh Lance…” Keith sighed seeing his distressed state. He leaned forward and wrapped Lance in a hug, him in no state to deny the affection he leaned into Keith’s arms, crying uncontrollably. His shoulders shook, as Keith tried his best to calm him down. He wasn’t good at this kind of thing, he had no idea how to quell Lance’s fears, “I’m sorry… I know I’ve been a jerk-”

“You’ve been an asshole.” Lance interrupted, sniffling.

“I know. I just… thought it would be easier.”

“Why would making me feel like shit make things easier?” He spat. Lance wanted to rip away from Keith’s arms. He wanted to push him off and tell him to get out. But he couldn’t. 

“I… I heard how me leaving- how it hurt you. I thought if I had to leave again it would be easier if… I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t know it, I didn’t think I’d hurt you this much.” He kissed Lance’s forehead softly, something he remembered his mother doing in the abyss when he was plagued with memories of his father, “I’m so sorry Lance. I care about you, so much. I thought if we got closer I’d just hurt you again. But I can see that I hurt you more when I pushed you away.” He kissed his forehead again, “I’m sorry.”

He looked down at him and saw Lance chewing on his lips anxiously. He was going to draw blood if he didn’t stop soon, Keith could already see torn skin, “Hey, it’s okay Lance. I promise, I’m gonna make things up to you. Please don’t hurt yourself.” He used his thumb against Lance’s mouth to gently tug his bottom lip from his teeth, “Please…” He mumbled softly, a bit mesmerized as Lance closed his mouth around the tip of his thumb. Lance looked up at Keith, pulling his thumb from his mouth slowly. 

He leaned up, and in a moment of pure desperation and weakness, Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t-,” Keith cut him off with another kiss. And the boy was Lance good with his mouth. It should have come as no surprise really but still.

Lance moaned softly into Keith’s mouth gripping his shoulder tightly as Keith pulled him closer by the waist. He brought a hand to Lance’s cheek, wiping his tears, “Please don’t cry-”

“Just… stop talking- I don’t want to talk.” Lance pleaded. He didn’t want to be reminded of how awful he was still feeling. He knew Keith was just trying to help, but he didn’t want to think about why he needed help in the first place. He wanted to lose himself in another body. He wanted to feel pleasure like he hadn’t since they’d come up into space. He just wanted to have mindless sex and forget about the world. And maybe it was a bit selfish to use Keith for that, but Keith seemed more than willing, and he certainly deserved it after everything he’d put Lance through. 

He nodded and let Lance slink down to his knees between Keith’s legs, the sight alone making him twitch in his pants, “Are you sure you wanna-”

Lance grunted angrily and stopped himself halfway through undoing Keith’s pants, “Do you wanna talk or do you want a blowjob? Cause if you want to talk then just leave.”, Keith shook his head, “Fine- then be quiet.” Lance ordered continuing to pull Keith’s pants down. He grabbed that cock, that was way bigger than it had any business being, and sunk down on it. And it satisfied everyone of his needs. Having his mouth filled felt amazing. Being able to wrap his lips around something, press his tongue along a long shaft, and suck. 

His tears were still spilling out of his eyes, but he felt better already, he could pretend things were different. He could close his eyes and instead of being in space, using Keith to forget the world existed, he was back at the Garrison. Blowing someone he actually wanted, someone who wanted him back. 

He bobbed his head up and down as he heard Keith’s soft groaning above him spurring him further. Keith hit the back of his throat and he kept pushing. He pushed and pushed until his nose was buried in a tuft of black hair. Lance used his lack of gag reflex to his advantage. Each bob of his head he took Keith to the base. Swallowing around him, and trying to coax an orgasm. He sucked dick like his life depended on it, because for the first time in a long time he didn’t have to think.

“Fuck… Lance if you- I’m gonna…” Lance figured Keith would be quick to finish. He had spent two years on a space whale with no one but his mom, Lance assumed he didn’t really find time to jerk it while he was there. He buried Keith’s dick into his mouth one final time and swallowed every drop of cum that Keith shot into his throat. When he pulled up he wiped at his lips and his tears. He turned around and pulled his pajama pants down past his ass, “Lance…”

“Just shut up and fuck me before I change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates about my writing and to read drabbles I post. I'm very active over there https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts


	5. Day 5: Exhibitionism/Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates about my writing and to read drabbles I post. I'm very active over there https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates about my writing and to read drabbles I post. I'm very active over there https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts

Keith had seen it, the way Ryan looked at Lance. It was the same look Keith got before he and Lance were together. He knew Ryan tried to be subtle about it, tried to keep his looks to a minimum, but it didn’t work. Keith didn’t blame him either, his boyfriend was hot as fuck. Long legs, tan skin, plump lips, bubbly ass- Keith could go on and on about what made Lance impossible to look away from. It was all of this that made it no surprise to Keith when he’d seen Ryan watching Lance as he slept. 

It was kind of funny, at least he’d smirked and chuckled when he first saw it. Lance, tired from a hard day's work at the Garrison, had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. And Keith, ever the tentative boyfriend had gone in to wake him and take him home for the night. But before he made his presence known he saw Kinkade inside. And he was staring at Lance with a burning gaze. He’d shut the door loudly and walked towards Lance, not acknowledging to Ryan that he saw what he was doing. And Ryan, clearly flushed and embarrassed to have been caught, turned away and busied himself by the coffee machine.

When Keith and Lance returned home that night Keith smirked, “Ryan was looking at you again. While you slept.”  
“Yeah? Well, I am gorgeous”

“Yes you are.” Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him into his lap onto the couch, “He’s been doing that a lot lately. This isn’t the first time I’ve caught him watching you. I think he wants to fuck you. And who could blame him.”

“Well, you’re the only one who gets that honor.”

“Yeah… But maybe, we could let him watch? Let him get a taste… I know you like the attention. Imagine how hot it would be if the only thing he could think about when he saw you was your ass split open on my cock.”

Lance moaned softly at the thought, “Next time you catch him watching me sleep- that… yes, just fuck me… Don’t even have to wake me up, just fuck me.”

“Really? Want me to just take you while you sleep? While Ryan watches?” Lance nodded and Keith captured his lips in a kiss, “Okay, I will.”

The opportunity presented itself much quicker than either of them had anticipated, Lance had been napping in the common room again, and Ryan was there just watching. Keith hung back for a moment, letting him watch Lance’s sleeping form. He looked particularly adorable when he slept. Eyes softly shut, mouth parted slightly as kitten snores escaped his lips, uniform rucked up just past the dimples on his back, and ass presented to the world. Of course Lance would sleep like he was waiting for sex, he was insatiable after all. 

“He's pretty isn’t he?” Keith finally decided to speak up. He could see Ryan stand visibly straighter and turn away quickly in embarrassment, “It’s okay, you can say it. I’m sure he’d love the compliment, even if he’s asleep.” He teased, a low drawl in his voice as he was careful not to wake his boyfriends sleeping form. 

“I… Uhm, yeah. He’s pretty.” Ryan stuttered out, he tried to busy himself again by the coffee machine but it was clear to Keith his shaky and fumbly hands weren’t going to let him do anything useful. Lance let out a somewhat louder snore, but it was soft and tingly like a puppy might make.

“He always makes the cutest noises.” Keith continued as he sat on the couch by Lance’s feet, he rubbed his ankle softly, “Especially when he moans.” Ryan almost choked at that, dropping the coffee filters all over the floor and bending down to quickly pick them all up. Keith just laughed, “You know, I see how you look at him. How you undress him in your mind, be you fuck him there too. Bet in your fantasies he’s done with me and he looks to you to satisfy his need for cock… he’s a total slut, just like you’d think.”

“I do-n’t… I- I didn’t-”

“Don’t deny it. We both know what you want from him. Want to run your hands up his thighs,” Keith did so as he spoke about it, “You wanna grab this gorgeous juicy ass,” Keith palmed at Lance’s ass through his pants, and he let out a soft moan in his sleep, “Told you he makes the best noises. Even while he’s asleep he’s so desperate for it… Want me to keep going?”

“P-please…” Ryan said, his mouth dry. His eyes were fixed on Keith’s hands where they connected to Lance’s ass, groping slowly so as to not wake him up. Keith could tell Ryan was at least half hard, there was a tenting in his jeans, but the way he ground against the air unconsciously told Keith more than anything else. 

“What would you do if you were me right now? Bet you’d just pull his pants down and shove yourself right in. He’d like that too, he’s a masochist, loves to be used. Loves to be dominated.” Keith hooked his thumbs into Lance’s waistband and pulled his pants and underwear down over his ass. He pulled his cheeks apart and smiled, “God just look at that hole? So perfect. It’s so tight too. He hugs cock like a sleeve. He’s practically molded to me at this point.”

Ryan looked directly into that hole, it pulled him in like a blackhole. He licked his lips and panted as he tried to keep his composure but he was so hard at this point it hurt. Everything felt like a dream, there was no way this could be real. No way Keith could actually be here openly showing Lance off to him. He’d always seemed possessive, a ‘touch him and you're dead’, kind of guy. But he was willingly letting Ryan see and hear all the dirty things that they did to each other. Keith dropped his head between the parted cheeks, and even though Ryan couldn’t see _exactly_ what he was doing, judging from the way Lance moaned softly again in his sleep and the sounds of squelches, he could tell Keith was eating Lance out.

Ryan had dreamed of that for ages, fantasised almost every night about shoving his tongue up Lance’s ass. Keith was right, he’d often dreamed of the day Lance would break up with Keith, he’d imagined Lance heartbroken, beside himself with hurt. And Ryan would sweep him off his feet and show him wonders Keith never could. But that wasn’t the reality. Reality was Keith was sitting here mowing Lance’s ass like grass while Lance slept soundly. None the wiser to Keith’s tongue spearing him open. 

“You can touch yourself.” Keith paused, “I know you want to. And when Lance wakes up with my cock in his ass, I’m sure he’s gonna wanna see you. Don’t be shy Kinkade, let’s give Lance a show when he wakes up yeah?”

Again Ryan could only nod dumbly. He pulled himself from his jeans, running his hand up and down his cock. Keith’s eyes widened a moment when they saw him, and Kinkade felt some pride well in his chest. He knew he was big, like really big. Maybe Keith was intimidated, maybe Ryan was bigger than him and Keith felt self conscious at the thought that Lance might like Ryan’s dick better. He was wrong. Keith’s wide eyes quickly morphed into a devilish smirk as he unzipped his pants and uncovered his cock. Now Ryan was big, by and standards Ryan was big. But Keith- was _monstrous_. Long and thick… fuck, did Lance’s hole really take something that big on the daily?

“Yeah.” Keith grinned and it was then Kinkade realized he’d spoken out loud, “He’s got the greediest little hole in the galaxy. Such a size queen, only wants the biggest he can get. Sometimes I shove a dildo in there alongside my cock, just to see his face when he’s stretched so wide he can’t even talk. He makes the best faces… wanna see them?” 

“Yes- please, I wanna see them-,” Keith pushed his tip against Lance’s entrance, pushing in slowly as Lance slept below him. He’d never fucked Lance while he was asleep before, the feeling was new and exciting. Part of him wondered why he’d never done this before. Lance was the perfect little fleshlight for him.

“Fuck… God, he’s so tight…,” Keith narrated for Kinkade as Lance’s face twisted while he dreamt. Part of Ryan wondered what Lance was dreaming about, was it something mundane, like the flight simulator? Or was he dreaming of a fat cock buried in his little ass? Keith picked up the pace of his thrusts, smirking at Ryan as he watched Kinkade sped his hand up to be in time with Keith’s hips, if he tried really hard, he could imagine it was himself inside Lance. That he was the one drawing soft mewls and pants from his sleeping figure. 

“Ng…” Lance moaned quietly. The sound went right to Ryan’s dick and Lance’s eyes fluttered open landing right on Ryan’s cock in his hand. Those blue eyes flicked back up to his and Kinkade swore he saw God. Lance threw his head back and moaned obnoxiously, clearly not even caring that Ryan was watching him and Keith in their intimate act. Something about that made it even hotter, Lance was a total slut like Keith had said, a total exibitionist. 

“Fuck-” Ryan moaned as Lance looked at him, all he needed were those eyes on him and he felt like he was on fire. He never wanted Lance to look away. 

“Wanna give him more?” Keith asked, “Wanna really make him feel full?” He purred beckoning Ryan closer. Keith tapped Lance’s jaw and lifted his chin so he was met with a face full of cock, “Go on baby, show him what he’s missing out on.” It took every ounce of will in Ryan’s body not to cum instantly when Lance wrapped his tongue around his cock. Keith continued to fuck into Lance, pushing his mouth forward and setting the pace for Lance’s extraordinary blow job. Sure watching was fun, but if you had told Ryan that Lance was going to give him a blowjob today he would have shot you in the face. 

“Make him cum Lance, I think he’s close. If you make him cum then you can cum too. After all you’ve been such a good little cock whore today.” Keith looked at Ryan, smirking as Ryan’s face twisted in pleasure. Clearly Lance was listening, using all his tricks to get Kinkade to cum, “He’s such a little cumslut. He’ll let you cum in his mouth, he loves the taste of it.” And the thought alone was enough to have Ryan making it a reality. Spurting hot ropes into Lance’s mouth and marvelling as Lance swallowed every drop without skipping a beat, “That’s it baby, drink it all up.” Keith smirked, grabbing Lance’s cock between his legs and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Lance too was cuming, his moans still muffled though as he refused to let go of Ryan’s softening cock in his mouth. Keith’s climax was the loudest by far, he growled as he released inside of Lance. Ryan could only imagine that. Being the one to mark Lance’s insides… the thought was almost enough to get him hard again. But that warm mouth finally released him and Lance sat back, panting as Keith shoved a small butt plug inside him. Probably to keep the cum in until they got home where no doubt Keith was going to claim Lance again and again and again, simply because he could. What a lucky man. 

“That felt really good.” Lance smiled.

“Yeah it did baby. What did you think?”

“I… I uhm- It was… wow, I didn’t- you know I thought- Uhm…”

Lance and Keith smirked at how flustered Ryan was. Mission accomplished, “You know… I’m not opposed to doing this again.” Lance spoke. Keith merely hummed in response as the two bid him goodbye, leaving Ryan to his thoughts. Hell yes he wanted this to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates about my writing and to read drabbles I post. I'm very active over there https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates about my writing and to read drabbles I post. I'm very active over there https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts


End file.
